


no goodbyes

by deadofwrite (dead_of_write)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Possessive Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Smut, a lot of it, kind of, not a slow burn, oh the complications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_of_write/pseuds/deadofwrite
Summary: “Last night shouldn’t have happened,” Caroline whispered.Guilt.Shame.Regret.It was all the emotions he feared.And it was written all over her face.aka. a college/cheating au
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is the first time i've written for this fandom so be kind to me lol. I'm not that big on writing, I have written for another fandom before but I kind of dipped from there. PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS: I know cheating is bad, pls don't tell me you hate the idea of it after reading the tag...also yes this fic will get a little dark - I'm not sure yet. I might not have completed it in its entirety but I have an idea on where I'm taking it.
> 
> this also MIGHT be ooc because it's a human/college au
> 
> pls feedback is welcomed, thank you
> 
> oh disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, the originals or klaroline bc if I did they would be traveling the world together fucking each others brains out right now. anyways they belong to their respective creators

_I had all and then most of you_

_Some and now none of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_Haunted by the ghost of you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_March 22_

_“Caroline!”_

Caroline rolled her eyes at the sound of her roommate and friend screeching her name from the other side of their apartment.

She sat at her desk writing in her planner. Spring break just ended and summer break was coming soon; _she needed to plan._

Stefan and her have been dating for a year now and have been completely happy.

_Happily in love._

Caroline smiled at the memory of their first time saying it to each other. It was long awaited. She just began classes her first year at New York University when they met.

They became friends, first meeting in one of their basic classes: physics. They were lab partners to an assignment. She wasn’t a fan of science, but she could get by. Stefan on the other hand, was awful at it.

And he was a _biology major_.

He befriended her immediately. They studied together, she tutored him, and then he asked her out. They flirted a few times before, and it was obvious he had a liking for her and she’ll admit _she really liked him._

He told her first, told her during dinner at one of the fancy restaurants he loves in the middle of New York City. He knew more about the area than she did. 

Stefan grew up in New York, more of the suburban area but he loved the city. He had told her some stories of his adventures here and he was passionate and adamant on staying. Which brings her to her next thought:

She has so many plans for not only the summer but for _their future as well._

Caroline expected Stefan to propose at least by the end of his college year— _she’s a sophomore now, soon junior next semester and he’s to be a senior—_ and she can definitely see them getting married after she graduates.

They might have been dating for only a year but it was enough time for her to realize what she wanted and it was a future with _Stefan Salvatore_. 

_He was the one._

“Caroline!”

“Ugh, okay! I’m coming,” Caroline groaned as she finished writing down _‘Caribbean cruise?!’_ The question mark and exclamation point; big and darkened.

Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine decided to move in together at the start of college, finding a three bedroom apartment ten minutes off campus. Caroline was the one to really choose the place because of the large spacious bedrooms compared to other places in New York. Large double windows overlooked the kitchen. It was slightly cramped and had black countertops, an island connecting to the cabinets that led all the way to the small silver fridge that held a tiny amount of food in it as they eat out a lot. Grey cabinets above the heads of the counter space that had silverware organized by plates, cups and bowls. It was quaint and homey.

The living room created an open space that looked like a loft. There was a long blue couch, a purple lounge chair and one of those bean bags Bonnie loved so much. Her and Caroline decorated, and while Caroline might have some doubts with the witch vibe, she accepted it as Bonnie loved the spirituality of it.

She loved their home. It was entirely theirs and it fitted them perfectly.

Katherine and Bonnie's bedrooms were on the left of the apartment, while Caroline’s was all alone on the other side.

Walking fast to where Katherine’s voice was coming from, she was greeted with a messy bed and unorganized room, clothes strewn all over the floor, but no brunette in sight. “Katherine?”

_“I’m in here!”_

Caroline could hear the shower running from the closed door. When opening it, a hot steam drifts out, the fog making the mirror blur. 

“What are you yelling about?”

Katherine was in the warm shower as Caroline slid on the bathroom counter top, twisting this way and that until she got comfortable.

“Okay, so I was wondering if you could do my chemistry homework for me.” Katherine said muffled by the water hitting the tub.

“What?!” Caroline exclaimed. “Why are you asking me now? _While you’re in the shower?_ And the answer is no!”

“Oh come on, you used to like the whole chemistry... _thing_.”

Caroline was completely bewildered. “I _never_ liked chemistry.”

“Huh. I could have sworn you did.”

“Hey guys!” Bonnie comes in, not questioning the small get together going on in the bathroom. “Katherine, can I borrow your mascara? It’s way better than the one I use.”

“Yeah. It’s in the second drawer closer to the door.”

“Thank you!”

Caroline maneuvers over so Bonnie could get through the drawer her leg was blocking. Then she got an idea. “Bonnie could help!”

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, “Bonnie could help with what?” She asked

“Katherine needs someone to do her chem homework.”

“I’m not doing her chem homework.”

“Bonnie!” Katherine whined.

Caroline and Bonnie both rolled their eyes.

“Aren’t you a science major, Bon?”

“S _ocial_ science.”

_“Psychology, biology, chemistry_...I say close enough.”

“Wow, and she’s passed the fifth grade?” Bonnie jested, whispering it to Caroline, who giggled.

_“I heard that!”_

_“You were meant to!”_

Caroline's chuckle didn't last long, her thoughts from earlier returning to her mind. She wondered what her friends would think of her... _plans_.

_Summer cruises, hotel stays, road trips...proposals._

_Married to Stefan Salvatore._

“Guys, you like Stefan and I together, right?”

"Mhm," Bonnie hummed as she continued to look through the drawer, looking for more than just mascara. Katherine replied the same way. 

They both sounded less than enthusiastic.

“Okay...well, I think he’s going to pop the question.”

_“What!?”_

_“Caroline!”_

Two very different reactions from notably different women. Katherine sounded disappointed and if her opening the curtain to show her very disheartened face wasn’t a give away then she doesn’t know what is. Bonnie on the other hand looked happy and excited for her, which was the reaction she hoped for.

“I don’t know if he’ll ask this soon but I can feel it sometimes when he’s looking at me?” Her sentence came out more like a question. “He tells me about the future like how he can picture us getting married, having kids, living together, giving these subtle hints.” She shrugged, biting her bottom lip. “I don’t know…”

“Do you want him to ask?” Bonnie asked softly.

Caroline grinned widely, no hesitation in her answer. “I do.”

_“Oh God.”_ Katherine said exasperatedly.

Caroline snapped her gaze to the brunette, seeing her turn off her water, the curtain semi-closed. “Please, I hope you are joking,” Katherine said as she reached around, searching for her towel. Bonnie helped by tossing it in her hand. She stepped out pulling the towel tighter against her chest. “I’m _not_ losing one of my friends to the shackles of serious relationships, _again_.”

She pointedly looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie had been dating a guy named Enzo for as long as Caroline and Stefan had been dating. However, instead of starting off as friends like they did, Bonnie and Enzo's relationship escalated way quicker. _Despite playing the split rent, Bonnie rarely stayed with them_ and stayed at Enzo’s place.

“So, when do you think he’s going to ask?” Bonnie asked Caroline, ignoring Katherine.

Caroline sucked in a breath, her face lighting up with an ecstatic grin. “I don’t know. Next year, I hope” Caroline tucked her hair behind her ears, “I know it's far away but I’m already looking forward to it now.”

“I’m happy for you, Care. Stefan is a great guy and you deserve to be happy.” Bonnie rubbed Caroline on the shoulder in comfort. Caroline looked over at her other best friend who was purposely ignoring her gaze, checking herself out in the mirror.

“Katherine…,” Bonnie starts, “do you have anything to say to Caroline?”

Katherine sighed, looking pointedly at Caroline. She placed both her hands down and leaned over the sink on the counter Caroline sat on. “If you’re happy…I’m happy.”

Caroline grinned, and Katherine reciprocated with a huge smile.

Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline had been friends since their senior year of high school, Elena, who was Katherine’s twin sister used to be part of their group but she left them by going to UCLA. Something about hating _‘the New York air.’_

_Whatever that means._

Caroline loved them all, they really had her back over everything and that was enough.

“Well! I have to get going!” Caroline jumped from the counter, landing in front of Bonnie. “I have class in half an hour and Stefan should be here any minute to walk with me.”

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

“Speaking of the devil,” Katherine grumbled.

Caroline skipped to the front door, excitement bubbling in her chest from having the conversation with her friends and now having him at the front door.

She swung the door open cheerily. “Hello,” she said sweetly before leaning in and kissing him soundly on the lips. 

“Mm, you’re happy today," he mumbled between kisses.

“I am always happy," she said with a bright smile.

Caroline pulled away, as her friends passed them, the door ajar for Stefan to see them.

“Hello, Stefan,” Bonnie waved.

“Stefan, you’re looking spunky today.” Katherine’s smirk secretive.

Stefan tilted his head quizzically. “You two sure are... _chipper_ today?”

Caroline’s eyes widened at them both, screaming at them _to shut the hell up._ Both girls straighten up and walk away.

Caroline risked a peek at Stefan, who perked his brow up at her. “They’re being weird because Katherine got a tattoo.”

She had to come up with something _quick_.

“Katherine getting a tattoo is not surprising.”

“Yeah, I know right...so weird.” Stefan kept eyeing her, but she pretended she didn't notice. “Right! So we should get going.”

Caroline grabbed her sweater from the hook by the door, then pulled Stefan’s hand and dragged him out.

* * *

They were walking to her political science class, when he stopped in front of the building doors. Students walked past them— _some_ _running—_ to their destinations, and different conversations and laughter sounded from a distance. Stefan’s hand pulled her towards him before she could keep walking ahead. 

“I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight?” His brow raised in question.

“It _would_ be great timing because the apartment might be _empty_ and I’d be alone.”

“Well, in _that_ case we don’t have to go anywhere.” Stefan flirted.

She laughed shortly, pressing her hand against his chest as he moved in to kiss her. “No, come on. It would be nice to go out. What do you have in mind?”

“Um, well…,” his face cringing at the suggestion which he assumed she was not going to like.

“Spit it out, Stefan.”

“Okay. Can we meet up with Klaus at _St. Marks_?”

“Nope!” Caroline turned around, about to walk away but Stefan grabbed her arm, turning her around again and laughing at her clipped answer.

“Why not? I thought you and Klaus were... _agreeable_.”

_That's an understatement._

Klaus and Caroline rarely hung out with each other and _honestly she would rather not be around him…_

Besides after they met, he’d ignore her anyways.

_Not that she was complaining._

“You and Klaus have never gotten along and I really want you guys to. He’s my best friend and you’re my favorite girlfriend,” he teased.

“I better be your _only_ girlfriend.”

Stefan gave a small chuckle. “No, honestly...why do you hate him so much?”

“I don’t hate him. He’s just…,” Caroline opened her mouth to speak but no words come out. She was a bit befuddled in his question. She could never say she’s _hated_ Klaus.

* * *

_One year ago..._

_Caroline was at an Italian restaurant she chose for their evening, waiting for Stefan to get there. They had been here a few times so she expected punctuality._

Obviously, that wasn’t happening.

_Supposedly he wanted her to meet one of his friends, since he’s met all of hers. They had been dating for a few months and finally decided to ‘meet the friends’. Caroline thought she'd met everyone associated with Stefan, but apparently this particular friend is of ‘_ great importance’ _. He had just transferred there from Cambridge University in England. Why he would move to New York over_ fucking _England, she has no clue._

_His name was Klaus. Him and Stefan spent their adolescence years there and they had gone through so much. At least that was what he told her. In truth, Caroline had no idea what kind of trouble they went through. But he cared about him so she’s here._

And he was late.

_She wore a short, black, off-the-shoulder, body tight dress for the occasion, it crisscrossed over the front and had a gold zipper at the back. She wore black heels and had the handle of her sparkling, silver, evening bag wrapped around her wrist. The restaurant was lavish, with green and white LED lights illuminating the bar's walls, soft lights above the the bar's dark wooden top, the stools red and round. There were booths behind her and tables on the other side of the dining area with people all in them talking over each other._

_Caroline sighed, staring at her wine glass then alternating from looking at her phone to waiting for Stefan’s call to staring at the dark red liquid, just hoping he would get there on time._

_“You look like you’re in need of some company.”_

_Three things came to mind when she heard the voice._

_1) Damn, that accent._

2) _The audacity._

3) _That accent._

_Okay, two things._

_She wanted to drool at just the sound of it. Whoever this manwhore, scumbag, philanderer—_

_“You sound like you need to go take a hike.”_

_“Ouch. Wasn’t expecting that answer, love.”_

_Caroline finally peers up at the man next to her but before she uttered a word, she stopped. He was_ _hot_. _Not just exceptionally hot._ _But_ hot _hot. He had this laid back suave about him, his smirk was of a Cheshire’s cat; dimpled and dangerous. His eyes were as blue and memorizing as the ocean. His hair was dirty blonde, cut short, she had the urge to run her fingers through it and_ she didn't even know him _. He had short, blonde scruff all along his jaw and around his raspberry colored lips that were itching to be kissed._

_And right away she wanted to jump his bones._

_You have a boyfriend, Caroline._

_But she had_ eyes _._

_She was sure he had no trouble with getting into the ladies pants, his flirtatious ego evident in his demeanor; which is why he’s not getting into hers._

_“The fact that you expect anything at all is exactly why I won’t even be bothering with you. I’m not interested.” She goes back to looking down at her phone, her patience wearing thin and wishing Stefan would hurry up._

_The guy sits on the bar stool next to her. The bartender comes up giving him a coke with lemon and her brow raises. “You’re kidding.”_

_“What?” The guy looked amused at her shock of his drink choice._

_“Nothing, you just looked like more of a rum and coke guy. Not the ‘hold the rum’...guy.” Caroline mocked._

_“Maybe I’m trying to keep a clear head.” He flirted._

_Caroline’s eyes narrowed, she knows exactly what he’s hinting at and she is_ not _falling for it. “Just to be clear, I’m too smart to be seduced by you.”_

_“Maybe that’s why I like you.”_

_Caroline scoffed. “You don’t even know me.”_

_“I want to know you. Come on. Talk to me.”_

_She shrugged, surrendering to his will. “What do you want to talk about?”_

_“I want to talk about you.”_

_“Ugh,” She scoffed again, annoyed at his ridiculous answers towards her and how_ _obvious it was he just wanted to sleep with her._

_God, is he serious?_

_“I want to know everything about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life.”_

_Deciding to play along, she turned to him, a smug smile hitched on her face. “You want to know what I want?”_

_He looked absolutely delighted at her irritation towards him and she wanted to smack the look off of his smirking, scruffy, blonde, hot, strong jawline, ocean blue eyed face and oh god, trail her lips down to his freckles—_

_“I want to kick your ass—.”_

_“Caroline?”_

_Stefan._

_Caroline snapped to the voice that stood between her and Fuckboy—_ yeah, that’s what she was calling him from now on _—her hair whipping in her face. “Stefan!”_

_“Stefan,” Fuckboy said in astonishment. Caroline eyes snapped back to his._

_“Klaus!” Stefan’s arms opened up to his sides, going in to greet Fuckboy. He grinned wide as he took Fuckboy’s hand in a_ manly _shake and pulled him into a hug._

_“Klaus?” Caroline said in bewilderment, Her eyes back to Stefan._

_Stefan pointed at himself, his brow furrowed at her. “Stefan.”_

_Caroline frowned, closing her eyes to cool her confusion. “No,” she then pointed to Fuckboy, “this is Klaus?”_

_“Pleasure.”_

_The damn accent._

_But he sounded so..._ disappointed _._

_Caroline huffed in surprise, plunging her tongue into her cheek to keep herself together over the unpredictable outcome of the situation._

_Her boyfriend’s best friend—_ who they were here to meet up with _—was Fuckboy._

_Apologies,_ Klaus _._

_And he was_ flirting _with her._

_He was trying to hook up with her._

_Oh, this is good._

_“Well, I'm glad I don’t have to introduce you since it seems you’ve already met. Klaus, Caroline. Caroline, Klaus,” Stefan looked all too sweet with his suit and tie, his smile bright and forgiving. She didn’t have it in her to tell him what just transpired between her and Fuck—Klaus. “Alright you two, grab your drinks, we have a table! Follow me.”_

_Stefan pointed to the dining area of the restaurant, pivoting away to walk them to a booth. They’ve been here a few times to know which table they go to, even if she made the reservations, Stefan knew her favorite place to sit._

_As Stefan continued, she hastily seethed quietly in Klaus’ ear. “Do not ruin this night by telling him what happened!”_

_“What happened?” He shrugged nonchalantly._

_Caroline’s mouth widened comically. “You know what just happened!”_

_“I don’t have the slightest idea of what you are referring to, darling.”_

_“Klaus—.”_

_He stopped all of a sudden, causing her to trip over herself quickly. She caught her balance and straightened up, only to see Klaus’ eyes peering at her. She was still shocked by his hardened gaze. “Nothing happened.”_

_Gone was the flirtatious, laid back man she saw earlier. This guy was tense, worried and almost_ frightening _._

_“Nothing happened,” She repeated softly._

_He nodded once, turning away and following Stefans’ path. She stood there for a moment, before following him. Confusion and a small feeling of attraction loomed over her and through the rest of the night._

* * *

_Present Day - March 22_

“I don’t hate him. He’s—,” she took a moment to think, the day they first met and her impression. It wasn’t that he was a bad guy, it was just that she could tell he wasn’t a _good guy_ either. He wanted to get in her pants and she could see right through him; flirtatious, _persistent_ , and a bit cocky if she was honest. But she was intrigued, she was _still_ intrigued by him, he always had this... _presence_ , but he also seemed to have so much baggage every time they met up after their first encounter. _Still_ it was her intrigue that made her stay away. “...charismatic.”

_An enigma is what she really wanted to say but thought better of it._

“So you do like him? As a friend of course, because if you do like him more than a friend, then we’d have a problem.”

“Hm, I don’t—I don’t know...he is a bit hot—.” Caroline jested.

“Don’t...don’t…,” Stefan cringed, his head shaking to the side. “Don’t say what I think you’re going to say.”

She giggled, reaching up to kiss him languidly. “I’m kidding, you know you’re the only one for me,” she said flirtatiously, her eyes hooded.

Stefan groaned into her lips, hurriedly kissing her as she laughed, her bare teeth knocked into his and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Stefan didn't get jealous. At least, she had never seen him jealous. Guys would flirt and try to pick her up when he was around and he’d just sit next to her like nothing was happening. The guy flirting with her would always leave, the moment Stefan puts his arms around her, making it obvious they were together or she would ignore them and eventually they’d get the message.

But Stefan would never get angry or annoyed. He was always... _calm_.

She didn’t know what to take from that.

And if she was honest. She wished he would show _some_ jealousy.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and holding each other, until she realized the time had gone by.

As she loosened her arms and turned away, starting to leave with a ‘goodbye’, he tightened his hold on her hand. “I have to tell you something first.”

“Can it wait until after class? I’m already nervous with this exam.” Caroline bounced on the balls of her feet, ready to run into the building. 

He looked torn, trying to decide but he rests on his decision. “It kind of can’t.”

She frowned, squeezing his hand comfortably. “What is it?”

“I have to go away in one week.”

Caroline laughed like what he said was a joke, but his serious face made her straighten up, her sound choking back in her throat. “Wait, what?”

“I wanted to tell you as soon as they informed me. My parents called yesterday and asked for my brother and I to go on a family trip with them for... _ten months.”_

Caroline’s eyes widened.

_“What?!”_ Her voice was louder than expected as passer byers looked at them like they were going to witness a break up. She stepped closer to Stefan, pointing her head lower, this time to whisper through her teeth. _“What?”_

“I’m sorry,” he was so earnest and troubled that she softened. “It’s just that I couldn’t say no. They’re asking us to go to Alaska, travel around Canada and the northern states. _It’s supposed to be an adventurous family road trip or whatever,_ ” he mocked. “They want us to spend time together as a family before I graduate, or before _Damon goes off and marries Elena and lives happily ever after.”_

Caroline tried to ignore the bitterness in his last sentence. The remembrance of him once being madly in love with Elena still did not sit right with her. And the cold feeling of jealousy took root every time she was mentioned. Elena and Damon started dating after Elena and Stefan _—sort of—_ broke up and it was _years_ ago before she met the three of them. She didn't know why it still worried her. 

“But,” she closed her eyes, trying to keep out the negative feelings of the situation, “what about school?”

“I’m taking the rest of this semester online and I’m going to take the fall semester off.” He shrugged.

“Okay,” Caroline sighed. “You can go on your trip. We can do long distance,” she gave him a small smile. “You’ll be back by the next spring semester...it’ll be fine.”

Her thoughts strayed to the huge plans she made for the summer and how they had just come to a full on halt.

_No cruise. No road trip. No proposals._

He smiled, his face brightening at her being okay with it. She softens her resolve for only a little.

It was not like she had a choice.

She couldn’t _not_ be okay with it. If she wasn’t, they would argue. And she didn’t want to argue with him. If she said she was okay with it; they’d stay together and they’d be... _okay_.

Also it felt like she’d be asking him to choose her or his family and that’s not something she would do to him.

It _would_ have been nice if he asked her to come along though.

Even if she said no— _shockingly, she wouldn’t_ —it would prove to her he was as serious with her as she was with him.

“Long distance might be hard, but hey, they say ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’.” Stefan smirked, giving her a peck on the lips as her smile strained.

_Ten months._

* * *

“Ten months, Katherine!”

“I’m telling you, it’s a sign…”

Caroline had finished her class early, her exam going by quickly. But she can’t be sure she’s passed it while two words weighed heavily in her mind. Ten months.

Now she was looking for an outfit to go out tonight in. It wasn’t some special occasion, so she doesn’t know why she was taking the time to find something to wear. It was just their usual karaoke bar, her boyfriend and _Klaus_.

Katherine was helping her, if you want to call it that. She was mostly just lying on Caroline's bedroom floor and listening to her complain.

“A sign?” Caroline tugged on her skin tight, light blue jeans.

“Yes,” Katherine said from her position on the hardwood floor, her cell phone in her hands as she scrolled. “When a guy says he’s ‘going on a family trip’, it means he wants a break so he can find other girls to hook up with.”

Caroline dismissed the idea immediately. “That is not it. Stefan isn’t even like that.”

“I don’t know. He could surprise you.” Katherine mumbled and shrugged.

Caroline scowled, deep in thought. 

Stefan wasn’t the type to hook up, _she wasn’t even the type,_ which is one of the reasons why they make a good pair. They were in it for the long haul. They took their relationship and their bond _seriously_.

“Why do you have to go tonight anyways?” Katherine asked. Caroline had put on a laced, white blouse, the neckline showing off the curves of her breasts. “You never push Stefan to hang out with us, but he forces you to hang out with his most douchebag of a friend.”

“I forget sometimes you and Klaus knew each other…what happened to make you hate him?”

As a matter of fact, she couldn’t remember a time where she’s ever saw them in the same room together. Stefan and Katherine would get along just fine, knowing of each other back in high school, considering Stefan used to date her twin sister. But she wondered if Katherine and Klaus really knew one another as well...

Caroline puts her makeup on at her vanity, from the corner of her eye she saw Katherine stiffen on the floor.

“History.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, disregarding her one word answer and deciding not to press. In all honesty, she could care less about Katherine’s one night stands and the few notches in Klaus’ bedpost.

Putting the last finishing touches of her rouge colored lipstick on and leaving her hair in soft curls, she stood up from her stool. “Well, if you want to come you’re more than welcome to.”

“Like I said...I’m not meeting up with that egotistical, asshole—.”

“Okay, okay, you’re not coming,” Caroline grinned mischievously.

Katherine sat up, loosening from her tense posture and sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I decided I’m going to go on that date with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome tonight. So...don’t wait up for me.” She winked

“Have fun. And I’ll see you when I see you.” With Caroline’s smile plastered on her face, a kick in her step as she grabbed her evening purse, she walked out her room and apartment door, leaving Katherine to observe her friends' notable excitement.

* * *

It was almost like she was drawn to him the moment she walked into _St. Marks_. Klaus was sitting in a corner booth with a glass of what looked like a soda in his hand, looking down at his phone on the table. He was alone and she assumed Stefan hadn’t arrived yet.

They always go here, and sit at their usual corner booth against the wood paneled wall, the karaoke stage directed diagonally from them, the bar straight across. There were pool tables in a separate room towards the front door. As you walk in, it’s an open space with the long bar on the left and number of tables and booths on the right. The place mostly had students from the university and you’d get the occasional tourists to visit.

Walking over, he still didn’t look up from his hard stare down at his phone.

“Hey,” Caroline greeted softly.

Klaus and her may not have had the best of relationship, mostly because he loved to turn a blind eye every time she was around, but she still tried. She would casually start a conversation with him, which he’d promptly ignore. She’d say ‘hi’ when she saw him pass by on campus, that doesn’t get a reply back. She would even try smiling but it was always met with a scowl.

She wondered if he hated her, maybe thought she wasn’t good enough for Stefan. Or maybe their first encounter was rockier than she thought.

Except every time he saw her she noticed a _small_ twinkle in his eyes and it made her feel lighter to know that she had at least _some_ power with her presence.

“Hello, love.” He grinned up at her, laying back into his seat casually as he leered at her.

He still did that though, _flirted_. It was all so confusing. He was hot and cold and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t give her whiplash.

_Maybe he_ _hated her because he has a crush on her._

_Aha._

_God, what are they in elementary school?_

Caroline sighed, ignoring his teased greeting and sat opposite of him. “I’m guessing Stefan is late again.”

“It’s a pattern, love. Don't be too shocked.”

They sat in an awkward silence for a while. Her eyes sometimes flickered to him, but he would continue to look anywhere but at her, which made the silence even more off-putting. 

“So…” Caroline began. 

Klaus finally looked at her, his eyes hooking her in and that attraction she felt towards him came back full force, especially when she looked into those ocean blues. She opened her mouth to say something, _anything_. But a red-headed woman who came out of nowhere planted herself at the head of their table, beat her to it. 

“Hi,” she began. She was joyous and beautiful. Her smile was large, bright, with white teeth, red lipstick. She wore a short, green dress with golden heels. She was tall and her hair was in waves that rested down her back.

Her eyes were solely on Klaus.

“Um, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

Caroline glared at her.

1) Well, she wasn’t offered a drink and

2) Even if her and Klaus aren’t together and not that she was thinking of it or wanted it— _anyways_ —she’s just surprised that a young woman would completely disregard her like she _wasn’t dating him_.

_She was not._

_But_ still.

Klaus looked over at her like he was either contemplating on redhead’s offer or he was asking Caroline for permission.

_Not like she cared._

_He can do whatever he wanted._

“Oh! You two aren’t…,” she pointed to them both, taking a step back like she didn’t want to come between a blooming relationship.

_Nothing is_ blooming _._

“No,” Caroline says right away. Klaus didn’t keep his eyes off her, observed in her every reaction. And she eyes him back, eyebrows raised for him to say something.

“Actually, love,” he said to the woman standing. 

She doesn’t know why but a pang in her chest quickly came and went at Klaus using the endearment on someone else that’s not her. She's seen him flirt with other girls but it was very rare and from a distance. 

“I’m here with my friends and I would like to spend some time with them. I’m good for now.” 

_Wow_. Caroline was shocked by his sincerity. 

“But I might catch you up on that later this evening.” Klaus looked at the redhead seductively.

_Never mind._

Redhead shyly grinned and nodded, her gaze turning back at him as she swayed away. 

Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes as they landed back on Klaus who seemed to look right through her, his eyes steady and _reading._

“Jealous?”

“Ha! As if.” 

His annoying smirk widened, his dimples protruding.

_She can't even count how many times she's wanted to smack the smirk off his face._

Standing and ignoring his studious gaze, she decided to walk over to the bar. “I’m getting a drink.”

Caroline could feel his gaze on her back the whole time it was turned. It made her _nervous_. 

He could easily get under her skin. She hated that he had that power over her.

She ordered a red wine; _maybe she should have ordered something stronger_. She tapped her fingers over the bar as she waited. Once she had it in her hand, she turned back around to find Stefan already at the table. 

With a luminous grin, she walked quickly to the booth, she sat in the seat, and placed her wine glass down on the table. She then quickly pulled Stefan towards her and kissed him languorously. 

He seemed surprised by her attack, but he quickly caught on and kissed her back with just as much strength she was giving.

Breaking apart, his eyes were hooded. “What was that for?”

“Nothing, I just missed you.”

He let out a small laugh. “You saw me this morning.”

“Well, that was a long time ago.”

Stefan hugged her to his side. “Can't imagine how it’s going to be when I’m away for ten months.”

_Ten months._

_Thanks for the reminder._

“You better take care of my girl while I’m away,” Stefan said sternly, but had a hint of a smile on his face. He directed his demand at the man in the opposite booth. A man she was afraid to look up at after her display.

No, she wasn’t planning on kissing Stefan like that as a way of greeting. Caroline was big on PDA, but not that big and in front of his... _friends no less_.

_Okay, yes, just mostly Klaus._

But something came over her, she felt like she _had_ to prove something.

_What that is...she’s going to pretend she has no idea._

But she immediately wished she didn’t make a fool of herself when she was finally able to look at Klaus for the first time since Stefan came. 

There was no reaction, no look to indicate he was even affected by her impromptu display. He looked indifferent. 

And she couldn’t tell if that disappointed her or not.

“I have to order myself a drink. Now you two,” he pointed at her and Klaus with his index finger, squinting at them both, “are to get along while I’m gone and that means _talk_.”

He nudged Caroline a bit so she could let him out of the booth. She hesitated, not wanting him to leave her alone again, but he was up and out without a second glance.

She tentatively sat back in her seat. The air between her and Klaus was quiet and even more awkward than it was before. 

Hating the silence, she decided to make conversation. “So how’s your classes?”

Klaus let out a small chuckle. Caroline grinned because it was so _awkward_ that she asked about _school_.

“Sorry I never know what to talk to you about.”

“Stefan and his need to have everyone get along,” Klaus uttered.

“Right? He always wants people to love and be all nice.” 

“Sometimes I think he doesn’t even know me,” he quipped.

Even she could tell Klaus was not a people person. He hated having to play nice and getting to know others. He could be charismatic and charming but doesn’t mean he used those traits often.

And he _was joking._

But for some _terrible_ reason the involuntary agreement left her mouth. 

“Yeah. Me too,” she sighed, her eyes straying to the table. Once the words left her mouth and she realized who she said them to, she snapped her gaze towards Klaus in shock.

He had a slow widen of his eyes and she regretted it all instantly.

_Internally smacking herself on her forehead, yup._

Before she could repair the damage, Stefan came back.

“Okay! I’ve got shots. For me,” he smirked. “Because _you_ already started drinking without me,” he said to Caroline pointedly. 

Caroline had no idea how to play off what just transpired between her and Klaus, she just bit her bottom lip unconsciously, then eyed Klaus wearily as she made room for Stefan, her now sitting on the inside of the booth.

“But I don’t care, you’re having one of these.” Stefan took one shot from the platter, swallowing it down in one gulp. Afterwards, he pushed it towards her.

She wondered how Stefan could drink in front of Klaus so easily. She wondered if Klaus cared at all. She wanted to be mindful that he’s had a past with addiction.

It was their second time meeting when she found out. And it was that time and after that things became even more awkward between them.

Her and her big mouth had gone away from her.

* * *

_8 months ago..._

_They were at St. Marks._

_Caroline sat across from Klaus, Stefan sat next to her on her left with his arm around her. Marcel, their third roommate, sat on her right._

_All three guys lived together in an apartment not too far from hers. She rarely visited them, mostly because of the excessive testosterone. Even though their apartment was more of a bachelor pad than anything else, it was still just as nice as her place._

_It was supposed to be just Stefan and Caroline, but she came by his place, she saw the two others sitting doing nothing and asked if they would like to come along. Shrugging as they looked at one another, they eventually agreed._

_They all ordered their drinks and Klaus with the only one to have his drink, had again ordered a non-alcoholic drink. It was something that compelled her to ask._

_“Do you_ not _like drinking alcohol?”_

_Everyone at the table stops, none of them answer her and suddenly she feels self-conscious, Stefan's arm behind her not as comforting as before._

_It was a legitimate question, and an expected one she thought, but apparently it was a question that shouldn’t have been asked._

_Marcel cleared his throat. “So how about a game of pool?”_

_“I’m five years sober,” Klaus says suddenly, ignoring Marcel’s suggestion to change tactics. Marcel nodded in amused acceptance, knowing he’s just been turned down._

_“Oh,” Caroline muttered, “I’m sorry—I mean...that’s good, well, not good, I mean—”_

_“Here's the rest of your drinks! Let me know if you guys need anything else!" Their waitress comes up to their table with a chipper attitude like she didn’t just interrupt an awkward conversation. She set down Stefan’s, hers and Marcel’s drinks._

_Caroline didn’t talk for the rest of the evening._

* * *

_Present Day - March 22_

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she drank the shot, warm liquid burning her throat. “Oh god, I’m sticking to the wine. _Bleh_.”

Stefan laughed as he finished up another one. “Oh come on. I’ve seen you drink straight from the bottle.”

“Yeah, at parties when I wanted to get drunk. Here? I don’t want to get drunk.” 

The whole time Klaus had sat there idly. He didn’t speak much during their conversation and she still was afraid to look at him.

The night went on, they talked, chatted, laughed over old stories. It was _nice_. It was different. Usually it was complete silence with Klaus but oddly not this time.

He did still sit and observe mostly but he _listened_ and didn’t make her feel bad when she would ramble on and on about an audition she’s striving for. 

Stefan was getting drunk and his attention span could only go for so long. 

“And April is...honestly she’s not as good of an actress as she thinks she is and you know what—.”

“Klaus, you notice that woman over there who keeps looking over here at you?” Stefan unintentionally interrupted, his eyes narrowing at the redhead from earlier. 

Feeling dejected, Caroline sat back in her booth and tightened her smile. She then took a sip of her wine.

“Uh, yes, she came over here earlier,” Klaus looked uninterested as he turned to look at the redhead. She waved back and he quickly turned away.

“She looks mighty interested. I can’t count how many she's looked this way.”

“Who cares?” Caroline spat.

Klaus smirked as Stefan still stared at the young woman, not noticing Caroline’s annoyance. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m here with you aren’t I?”

Before she could retort, Stefan straightened up, eyes pointed at the set up on stage. “Karaoke! Caroline, you have to sign up.”

Klaus laughed, amused by Stefan’s excitement. Caroline gave a small grin but readily denied. “I can't sing Stefan.”

“Come on. I know you can sing.”

“I don’t sing.”

“She sings,” Stefan pointed out to Klaus. “She was in beauty pageants for years growing up, her talent was to sing.”

“I don’t do that anymore,” she mumbled, looking at Klaus coyly. Unwittingly, she worried about what he might think of her and _hated_ that it bothered her. Who cares what _Klaus_ thinks? “She won...what was it again... Miss Mystic Balls!”

“Falls…” she mumbled.

“Falls!” Klaus laughed at his friend's intoxication, Caroline joined in. She continues to look at Klaus, embarrassed but his smile was encouraging.

Stefan pulled her closer, patting her arm. “She was the most beautiful young woman there that's why she won, she’s talented and—and...beautiful and funny and...” he said, nibbling her ear as he flirted.

Caroline giggled at his antics, “I think someone’s had too much to drink.”

“Mmm, I think you’ve had too much to drink.” He said, softly brushing his nose against the side of her face. “You smell like lemonade and cookies.”

Stefan continued to murmur in her ear, getting her to laugh at his drunk teasing.

Klaus’ grin slid from his face and his lips twitched a bit but he remained mute, looking away from the happy couple to the young redhead who continued to send him knowing glances.

“I believe that’s enough for me...the young lady at the bar keeps begging for my attention so I will bid you two a good night.” Klaus’ smirk was back in place eyeing them both. “Enjoy the evening.”

Caroline was vexed that he left them, her eyes following him as he walked up to the redheaded woman and flirted with her shamelessly.

When she turned back to Stefan he was already looking at her with an odd expression. “How can you be friends with someone like Katherine but hate Klaus? They’re literally the same people, just one man, the other a woman.”

Caught off guard by the sudden question, she answered. “They’re not the same! And I said I didn’t hate Klaus.” She pointed out.

“They’re not?” He pushed.

“No, Katherine is my best friend and I can tolerate her...Klaus—Klaus is a totally different story.”

Stefan didn't reply and the quiet between them made her squirm in her seat, her eyes flickered back to Klaus who was laughing happily with the young woman. She started to feel unsettled.

He cleared his throat, gaining her attention back, “So I wanted to talk to you about what’s going to happen during our time apart.” 

“What is there to talk about? You’re leaving. I’m staying and it gives me time to focus on school.” She shrugged halfheartedly, like it wasn’t a big deal.

“True, but I want you to know I’m not leaving _you_.”

Caroline tilted her head, her hand landing on his cheek. “Stefan, I know. I wasn’t expecting to be apart for so long but we can survive the distance. I love you and you love me...that’s enough.”

Stefan felt content, a warmth in his chest from the woman before him. She was reliable and patient with him. “I love you. And thank you for being so patient.”

Caroline smiled, her lips on his as she pulled him close. 

“Now...how are we going to do the phone sex?”

“The phone sex?” She was surprised by his boldness. The alcohol in his system might have something to do with that.

“Well, yeah, how else are we going to…” He gestured with his hands and she looked at him in amused audacity.

“I’m not having sex over the phone.”

“What? Why not?” Stefan whined.

“Because…,” Caroline laughed and then a grimace grew on her face. “I’ve never done that before and I don’t even like the idea.” 

Stefan exhaled exasperatedly. “Then I guess we have to let out all the pent up sexual frustration before I leave.”

“Oh?”

His brows now raised up and down in suggestion, he grinned and took her hand pulling her out the booth. “I’ll show you.”

Her laugh illuminated the room as they left the bar. 

* * *

Klaus heard her, _and it was intoxicating_ ; her laugh could light up a whole room.

Her laugh, her smile, her beauty, everything about her made him infatuated. He wanted to follow that laugh to the ends of the earth, but the thought immediately left him.

_Guilt and remorse replacing it_.

“So, you’re from England?” 

The redhead interrupted his pondering and he itched to roll his eyes at her. He had no idea what her name was but he was bored and at this point if she wasn’t going to take him up on his offer to go to his place then he was going to find someone else.

“Yes... _England_.” Klaus clipped.

“That’s so fascinating,” the redhead woman beamed.

“Would you like to take this back to my apartment?” He asked, finally having enough with the subtlety. 

She giggled, her tone piercing his ears. Her fingers crawling up his chest flirtatiously.

_Oh for fuck sake._

“I would love to,” she drawled. She seemed to be tipsy, he eyed the wine she was drinking earlier, now half empty.

“Let's go.” He sighed irritably, then pulled her by the hand and guided her out the bar.

As they took the cab to his place, he didn’t comfort her.

As he welcomed her inside his apartment, he didn’t offer her a drink.

As he guided her to his room, pulled out a condom and fucked her in his bed, he didn’t kiss her. He didn’t even look at her.

Instead he imagined blonde hair, blue-green eyes and a radiant smile that could bring him to his knees but could easily be consumed by his own darkness.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to go back and edit the first chapter, nothing too big, only some mistakes, cleaning up, some inconsistency, and some subtle hints that needed pointing out for the story to move forward. It’s just a friend of mine offered to beta the chapter and she commented A LOT after I had posted. I do have to admit I did post it on a whim. Either way she gave me so many pointers and she’s a writer herself. She is absolutely BRILLIANT, I cannot thank her enough. Intimidating when it comes to writing BUT brilliant lol. Girly really keeps me on the tip of my toes.
> 
> She beta’d this chapter too but I might need one in the future so if you're interested please let me know in the comments :) And all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also please note the date changes, there are time jumps, and this one is a few months after the first chapter. It might seem complicated but…in my head it works *sigh*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals if I did Klaus and Caroline would have honestly never had children from storylines that gave me whiplash rip, jk they wouldn’t have had children in general but they all belong to their respective creators aha *faux smile*

_You've been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too_

_Something gave you the nerve_

_To touch my hand_

_It's nice to have a friend_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

_Five months ago - March 31st_

_“I hate this.”_

_Caroline whined, saddened by Stefan’s departure. He was to leave for Vancouver for the beginning of his family trip. He told her once he was in Alaska that he would call more often, because calling from Canada would be more difficult with the phone bills._

_Not like that really mattered, his family was rich, but she didn’t say anything._

_They stood inside the JFK airport. His bags were by his feet and people rustled around them to get to their destinations._

_Her arms were wrapped around Stefan’s waist, her cheek rested on his pec. She loved the smell of his pine cologne, the subtle woodsy scent comforting._

_“It will only be ten months. It will go by so quickly you will forget I was even gone. As a matter of fact, you might not even miss me,” he jested._

_“You’re mad if you think I wouldn’t miss you,” Caroline mumbled._

_Stefan grinned, pressing his face in her hair to get a whiff of her flowery perfume and sweet shampoo. “It won’t be long. I promise._ I love you. _”_

_“Love you.”_

_Present - August 21st_

Caroline’s heart tightened at the memory.

Her summer was a dull few months, the end coming near. Bonnie had gone with Enzo to visit his family in England, Katherine to be her only companion throughout the three months since Stefan was gone. Not that she was a bad friend to hang out with, but she would sometimes do things without Caroline, leaving her a bit lonely.

Like now, she sat in the middle of her living room watching the clock tick on by.

_She was bored._

She mentally went through the list of things she could do on campus for a few minutes before deciding on going to the _library_.

Considering studying was something she rarely did, she had never been to the library before. It’s not that she didn’t care about her grades _—in fact, she cared too much about them_ . She was good at English, her history class was easy to pass, science was like second nature— _other than chemistry and bio—_ and her drama classes were what she was best at. 

This fall semester though she had to take calculus. And she was _so_ bad at math. 

_Going to the library and studying seems like the right thing to do._

Caroline ended her staring contest with the ticking clock, leaving her apartment to head to the school library. 

Their library was _grand._ Every floor was aisles of books, tables for students to sit and study, some floors had small quiet rooms to keep students better focused, and computer labs if needed. Glass panels covered each floor creating a brightness within. The setting reminded her so much of Grand Central Station just less busy and no trains, but more calming and tech based. Either way she can see why so many students go there.

There were so many places to sit, _she had full reign._ And because she was an _idiot_ she decided to go into the quiet rooms where a librarian would occasionally sit to make sure students weren’t doing things _they weren’t supposed to._

And _of course_ Caroline sat closer to said librarian.

Mrs. Rother was someone she had met during one of her English classes when she brought in books for all the students during assignments. However, she would never remember Caroline’s name, which was _extremely_ annoying.

If she was honest she _hated_ librarians.

The whole _shushing_ _thing_ would get bothersome.

Caroline decided to sit down at one of the desks a few feet away from Mrs. Rother, setting her books down on the table. The unfamiliar setting made her feel a little out of place. She looked everywhere around her and not many students were there. 

_Of course._

_It’s still summer, Caroline._

_How lame can you be?_

Calculus was difficult though and she would rather gather as much information as she could get before jumping in the class.

After about 30 minutes of staring at numbers and letters in her text— _not studying—_ she started to pack her things and leave, but was interrupted when a chair next to her pulled out. A bunch of books thrown down in front of her along with someone casually setting themselves in the seat.

When she looked up, she was met with the last person she thought she would ever see in a library.

_Klaus_.

_“What the hell are you doing here?!”_

He raised his brow in question.

“Shhh!” Mrs. Rother hissed from her desk.

“Sorry,” Caroline mouthed towards the older woman. She then narrowed her eyes at the dirty blonde next to her and seethed quietly, “what the hell are you doing here?”

Without looking up, he opened his textbook to the page where his notebook was popping out. “This is my usual seat and I’m here to study, what does it look like?”

“You don’t study,” Caroline scowled.

“Actually I do,” his smirk widened as he pretended to read his notes. “I study everyday here.”

“I’ve _never_ seen you here before.”

“I’ve never seen you here before either.” He finally looked up at her, _challengingly._

Taking a moment, she knew that he was right. She had never set foot in a library let alone studied. A bit taken aback, she withdrew from their close proximity. “Touchè.”

Satisfied, he chuckled, looking back down at his text. 

Pinching her lips together, still wary of him, she went back to her studying. Looking down at her jumbo of notes, she realized she had _no_ clue what she was doing. What was the point of her studying the math equations anyways if she was never going to use them in the future?

Calculus was pointless. Anything math related was pointless. The number of times she had looked up to see Klaus licking his lips as he studied, _was pointless_. The amount of times she had tried to figure out what he was so concentrated on, _was pointless._ The number of freckles she counted on his neck, _it was pointless_ —

_So, yeah, math was ridiculous. She was a drama major for God’s sake,_ why _was this a requirement?_

After a few minutes of staring down at her notes and textbook she sighed... _loudly_.

“What seems to be the problem, _Miss Mystic Balls_?” Klaus finally looked up at her, wryly.

Caroline huffed at the nickname, “Oh God, please don’t say that again. I can’t believe you remember that.”

“How could I forget, darling? I seem to remember you have a talent for singing.”

“I don’t sing…” she mumbled timidly.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. Instead he said, “Well, if it’s of any consolation...I bet you’re a wonderful singer.”

This alerted her because he said it so... _nicely—and breathy, but she’s going to ignore that._

“Hold up,” Caroline said. Klaus blinked as her hand flailed in front of him. “Why are you nice to me all of a sudden? You have never been nice to me before.”

“I have never been mean either.”

“Yeah, you have!” she accused, thinking of all the times he’s glowered at her when she would give him a small smile as they passed by each other on campus.

_“SHHHH!”_ The librarian loudly hissed at them.

Her eyes only flickered towards Mrs. Rother for a second before she snapped back, focusing on the memorizing blue eyes in front of her. “You don’t like me,” Caroline said simply.

“I’ve never said _I didn’t_ like you.”

She scoffed, but _again_ , he got her there. “ _Well,_ you always ignore me.”

This time Klaus was quiet, his mouth opening then closing. Caroline lifted her eyebrow defiantly. She _finally_ got him at an impasse. “Touchè.” He nodded his heads towards her in affirmation.

Caroline snorted, shaking her head. She looked back down at her notes again, reluctant to continue her work.

He eyed her. “Now, are you going to tell me what you’re having difficulty with?”

“To be honest, I doubt you could help me.” She leaned on her elbow which was now pressed against the table.

“Try me.”

Contemplating, she pushed her notes towards him. His brows furrowed as he looked them over. The little light they had from the windows fell over his face. Caroline stared at him, her eyes wandering over his light-haired scruff. His demeanor was confident, yet laid back. _He looked otherworldly_.

_He was handsome._

Of course, she always did find him handsome, but now that attraction was intensely prominent. 

_If she was honest with herself, that feeling had been strong since the moment they met._

“Ahh, calculus, antiderivatives.”

“You’re in calculus too?”

“No, I’ve finished all my math courses to get them out of the way...hated it.”

“Yeah, well, I waited until the last minute to do a math course, now here I am.” She paused, grasping onto his words, “Wait, you’ve taken more than one math course. I thought one was required.”

“Yes, for your basics and if you don’t major in anything that doesn’t need math.”

This is the first time she realized that she knew nothing of the man in front of her. The only thing she _did_ know was that he was from England with his obvious _annoying_ accent, he had a knack for flirting with every girl that gave him the time of day, he went to high school in New York after moving from England, but then came back before he could graduate _—something happened there she could assume—and that he was best friends with her boyfriend._

_That’s it._

_And maybe some minor things like how he could turn from serious to teasing in a matter of seconds, or that his eyes would darkened at the mention of family, or how his nose wrinkled every time he quickly erased whatever he was writing in his notebook, or the way his eyes would flicker towards her every few seconds just to see if she was still there—but...all that was irrelevant._

She didn’t even know his favorite things to do, or if he had any hobbies.

_She didn’t even know his major._

“What’s your major?”

“Architecture.”

Caroline’s eyes widened. “You study... _architecture?”_

Klaus didn’t reply, but his red lips upturned into that knowing grin.

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect you to be the architecture type.”

“Then what type am I?”

“The... _undecided_ type?” Her voice went an octave up, her statement coming out more as a timid question. 

Klaus frowned, a little offended. “You know you jump to serious conclusions about a person, right?”

“Yeah, it’s a bad habit.”

This time he laughed, shaking his head side to side. 

“And that!” Caroline pointed at him accusingly.

“What?” He laughed harder.

“That! _Besides_ ignoring, you’re always laughing at me!”

“I find you adorable.”

“Ohhh, and _that_ ,” her tone lowered. His eyes sparkled at her over-dramatism and if at all possible, _he laughed even harder._ “Flirting! You like to flirt with me sometimes which is messed up by the way since I’m dating your best friend.” It was an impulsive response. Caroline didn’t even notice his grin die at the mention of Stefan so she continued. “I could never take you seriously with the flirting, the smirking, the ignoring and the brooding—”

“I’m not broody.”

“Oh, _please_ ...you are!” She said it like it's _completely_ obvious. “You and Stefan have that in common...that whole ‘ _Hey look at me,_ or _don’t look at me because I’m all deep, dark and mysterious hahaha,_ ” Caroline mocked in a ‘manly’, deep voice.

Klaus couldn’t think of a time he had laughed this much before, but Caroline had a way of taking him by surprise. She was witty and carefree, there was this liveliness about her.

He observed how her grin slowly turned shy, the pride in her eyes that she had made him laugh that hard, not going unnoticed.

“Okay! You two!”

Caroline jumped from the interruption while Klaus sat there in a relaxed manner, as if he heard the older woman walk over before scolding them.

Turning around, Caroline’s eyes raised to Mrs. Rother standing over their chairs. “We’re sorry, Mrs. Rother. We’ll be very quiet from now on. Promise.”

“And why don’t I believe you, miss?”

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but Klaus spoke before she could.

“Hello, Mrs. Rother.” Mrs. Rother turned to Klaus, her eyes suddenly softening at him. Caroline was low-key affronted. “We didn’t mean to disrupt anyone. We’re just studying a few calculus problems and statistics. We’ll be out of your hair in ten minutes...top.”

“Oh, Klaus, dear,” hearing the difference between how she spoke to Caroline and the nice, _shy_ tone towards Klaus; caused Caroline’s mouth to _drop._ “You study too hard. One more disruption though and I have to kick you both out. Don’t let it happen again.”

“Of course, darling.”

Caroline noted the flush of Mrs. Rother’s cheeks from the endearment, then watched her saunter back to her chair. Caroline’s mouth still agape, she snapped her head back towards Klaus who was pretending that nothing just happened, looking down at her calculus assignment. “Not Mrs. Rother having the biggest crush on you! Isn’t she like 50?!” She whispered this time so she wouldn’t catch the librarians ears.

“She’s 42 and...I flirt with her sometimes here and there when I’m late returning a book. You definitely don’t want to pay that fee for a late return 20 times over, trust me.”

“ _Oh my God._ You do come here often.” She teased, then eyed him up and down softly. “I never pegged you as a _nerd.”_

Klaus glared at her. “Calling me a nerd in _college?_ Like that makes you any better, _Lady Balls.”_

_“Ha, ha,”_ Caroline voiced sarcastically. “Anyways, help me with my calculus, _nerd.”_ She tapped the notebook petulantly to get his attention back on her assignment.

Not a fan of being bossed around— _even if she was messing with him somewhat_ —he thought about pushing the notes away and leaving her to do it herself, but since it was Caroline...he’ll let it slide.

* * *

The both of them walked alongside out of the library into the warm, almost autumn air, following the sidewalk to wherever it would lead to. Not exactly sure if they should break apart and go their separate ways or continue on together down the narrow path.

“So…,” Caroline broke the silence that had been between them since leaving their table.

She _hated_ silence.

“Would you like to go to this play with me? It’s small because it’s still technically summertime and not many students are around and it’s a student play of course, which might be obvious and I don’t know why I’m throwing that in there but it would be really fun and it’s one of my favorite plays and I think you’ll like it—actually you might hate it—but, you know, whatever floats your boat I guess, because I don’t even know if theatre is your thing and please stop me whenever.” She breathed in deeply to get air back into her lungs.

She didn’t know why she decided to invite him. Maybe it was because Stefan had always said there was more to Klaus than what she assumed of him. And he must be right. Because Stefan was kind, generous and sweet towards others, he always saw the _good._ There must be something in Klaus that was _good_ as well.

_Even though there was always something inside her that was telling her to not get too close._

_But then again someone being there for her would be nice._

_And she couldn’t help it..._

“I was actually hoping to see how far you’d go.”

Caroline laughed. “Everyone usually stops me before I go into an essay. I’m big on rambling.”

“I find it endearing,” he said confidently. “I wouldn’t want to stop you from being who you are.” 

She shook her head, bit her bottom lip, then poked his chest playfully and sing-songed, _“The flirting._ ”

Klaus took a moment, thinking it over. He didn’t have much to do for the rest of the day and spending time with Caroline might be a good idea... _or a really bad one._

_He hadn’t decided yet._

“I’ll go.”

“Awesome!” She jumped up with excitement, clapping her hands together. “It’s in an hour so let’s head over now!”

_If he got to see that reaction from her...it was most definitely a good idea_.

* * *

They arrived at the performing arts building and were next in line to receive their ticket at the box office.

“One ticket in seat D15, please,” Caroline told the young girl working the tickets before Klaus even stepped to the window.

The young lady handed over the ticket to Caroline without having her pay. Klaus frowned at the exchange ready to interject. “Love—”

Caroline interrupted his confusion by taking his hand and dragging him to the double doors of the theater.

“Okay, here’s the thing...I won’t be watching the play with you.”

Klaus looked at her like she had lost it. “Now I’m confused. You invited me to watch with you.”

“Yeah, well, change of plans, I guess.”

“Caroline—”

“I’m in it.” She broke.

At first, Klaus didn’t understand but now he realized _she invited him to see her play._

“I can’t watch it with you because you’ll be watching me in it…but I got you a good seat and it’s not an aisle seat just in case you want to run away during the show and it’s in the middle, not in a creepy dark corner of the theater where you could brood—”

“I don’t brood,” he defended.

“ _Right_ ,” Caroline continued on, “so enjoy the show, criticism is welcomed...just not... _negative_ criticism, or criticism at all. Feedback! Feedback’s good. That’s a better word. Good feedback is even better—.”

“You’ll do great, Caroline.”

Her nervous smile broke out on her face and she took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Klaus nodded slightly, his adoring smile stood in place. Caroline walked backwards towards the side door of the theater, never breaking eye contact.

“I’ll see you after…”

“Break a leg.”

He heard her small chuckle as she turned around and continued out the doors, on her way to get ready.

Klaus looked down at the ticket in his hand. 

_Baby Doll._

He had never heard of this play in his life and he was almost afraid to find out what it was about considering its rubbish name. If he was being _completely_ honest, he was never interested in theatre. _Art? Literature? History?_ Yes, yes and yes, but performance art? No.

It was not that he hated it per se, he had just never understood the appeal.

Following the numbers and letters on the aisle seats, he reached his destination, flopping down on the seat he was assigned to, per Caroline’s request. He smiled to himself and was flattered she wanted him to see her performance. He didn’t expect her to invite him to see one, let alone invite him to see _her_ _in_ one.

He had been trying to avoid her at all cost during the past year and a half, despite Stefan making it difficult by having them hang out at times. However, now that he was away for a whole semester and it was just her and him, ignoring her felt unavoidable.

_Or he just didn't want to stay away._

She was like a siren to him, her high-spirits calling him when he least expected it. 

He didn’t know she would be in the library earlier, he just saw her sitting in his usual spot— _definitely an odd coincidence—_ and sat down next to her. He didn’t like the fact that she believed he didn’t take his schooling seriously. He guessed he couldn’t blame her, considering that the times he had been around her she had only ever seen him flirt with a hot-blooded female, or hung out at those annoying fraternity parties Marcel and Stefan always invited him to.

He was not the most stand up guy she could easily float towards but he did like a challenge.

_Damn_.

_No, not a challenge._

_She is off limits._

_Stefan._

Him and Stefan met at the age of eight years old. They were neighbors and Klaus had just moved to New York. He was in a completely different country and had to adjust somehow. Stefan was there as a guide, a friend when needed, and someone to lean on. He defended him during the most difficult times in his life, after rehab, after his father died _—if you want to call him that—_ and after the accident that took his little brother. Stefan was there. _During so many spirals, mistakes and life-altering changes._ He would never know how to repay him.

_And wanting his girlfriend would not be a good repayment._

His reverie ended by the sound of the play starting. He watched the show and the performance of each actor. They were talented, that was for sure, but it was Caroline that stole the show. He laughed at moments, the act of her pretending to be a naive young woman during some of the play was amusing.

He would look around the audience, it was a good amount of people there, at least for the end of a summer student play. He would guess 30-50 people there max.

They were all watching her and a sense of pride filled him.

His eyes stayed on Caroline the whole night, on her over-dramatic facial expressions, on her voice that changed into a southern accent; a light and beautiful voice. Her hair was pinned up to make it look shorter and she wore a mid-length, light pink dress. It wasn’t until a particular scene came on that his mood kind of soured. Caroline sat on a swing, the actor opposite of her— _his name was Jesse, he had seen him at those wild fraternity parties a few times—_ tried to seduce her character. He knew it was just acting but he squirmed in his seat as he watched Jesse’s hand creep over her front, brushing over her milky, smooth chest, then softly graze her neck.

He couldn’t help but _feel_ disturbed.

He didn’t know why he felt possessive over her.

_She wasn’t even his._

Not that she was a possession or anything.

_Pretty sure if she was to hear his thoughts right now, she would most likely kill him._

Klaus had to keep reminding himself that she was with Stefan and he should not feel so... _overprotective_.

_Or maybe it was okay to feel this way, since she was his friend’s girlfriend. Right?_

_Maybe he was just looking out for her._

Finally, the play ended and the curtain fell. The audience clapped as they waited for the curtain call.

The moment they called her name for her to bow, Klaus stood, clapping his hands. He grinned greatly and put his hands around his mouth to holler out a ‘Wooo,’ then continued his clapping. “ _Yeah!”_

He was the only one cheering _loudly_ out of the 30-50 people.

He knew she would _hate_ him, but he didn’t care. He watched her face redden in embarrassment, her lips pinched into a tight smile as she bowed; he was _proud_ and she was _glorious_.

Sitting back, satisfied with his actions, he relaxed into the chair, grinning up at the talented young woman who— _unbeknownst to her_ —continued to take his breath away.

* * *

After the show, Caroline met Klaus outside of her changing room. She was surprised to see him standing there but happy all the same when she saw the spark in his eyes that became brighter as the day passed.

He walked her to her apartment. They walked side by side slowly, letting a comfortable silence take over— _a rarity for her since silence was always her number one enemy, but with him it was oddly calming._ They listened to the crickets that creaked in the night; it may have been New York, but the apartment complex wasn’t as loud so close to the university. There was still the faraway sounds of sirens and cars running. The breeze was light during the soon-to-be autumn season and the sidewalks quiet thanks to a few students and visitors being out at the hour.

“Why did you invite me?” Klaus suddenly asked.

“Um, I don’t know. I figured you didn’t have any plans, so...I wanted you to come.”

“I’m glad you did.”

A net of wrinkles broke out at the corners of her eyes. “Me too.”

“And you were amazing up there. I couldn't take my eyes off you.”

Biting her lip, she tilted her head to the side continuing her walk. “Is that your honest feedback?”

“I would never lie to you.” 

Caroline could hear the honesty in his voice and she furrowed her brows at his seriousness. Pushing it aside, she carried on the conversation. “Good, because I have a question.”

“I think I just lied about never lying to you.”

She laughed at his change of heart but she knew he was jesting with her. “ _Now be honest.._.did you like the play?”

“No.”

_He had no hesitation._

Her jaw dropped, not expecting him to be _truly honest_ with her. “What?! Why?!”

“It was... _weird_.” He casually shrugged. “A young woman named Baby Doll who acts like a naive _child_ living with a disgusting man who’s waiting for her to turn twenty so he can have sex with her? Then another disgusting man comes along to ogle her.”

“That is not what it was _all_ about.” He gave her another dimpled grin. Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, she turned away from his burning gaze. She spied the rocks alongside the pavement as they met the door of the building. “You just don’t understand drama.”

“I guess I don’t.” He shook his head, content with not knowing _anything_ about drama.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them, and this time, the fluttering inside her dimmed, but still made itself known. “Well, good night.”

“Good night, Caroline.”

He doesn’t know what came over him then but he couldn’t help but lean in and peck the side of her cheek. He realized his mistake as he pulled away and saw the flabbergasted look on her face. “I’m sorry.” Klaus shook away the embarrassment, something he was not used to feeling when in front of a woman. But kissing his best friend’s girlfriend on the cheek good night _wasn’t_ something he did everyday.

He turned his back, afraid to take another glance at her. He was only a few steps away before Caroline called his name.

“Klaus?”

He pivoted back to see a smile lifted on her lips. “Yes?”

“I’ll be at the library at 12:30.” She huffed when Klaus raised his eyebrow questioningly. “I might need more help on that antidertives…”

“Antiderivatives.”

She nodded sharply. “Right.”

“I’ll be there,” he spoke admirably.

Caroline gave him a satisfactory smile and turned around, skipping to the front door of the building. His eyes were trained on her as she closed the door behind her; he watched her, only to make sure she was inside, home _safe_.

  
As he walked back to his own apartment, the night dark and quiet— _for the first time in a long time_ —he felt _lighter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS: I was a film student and had to analyze the film baby doll. I despised the film but when I was doing research for plays that are held at universities (I have been to some but lol I drew a blank on them) and baby doll was one of the top ones so it was the only one I really knew by heart. And that scene that’s describe on the swing set was actually a famous/controversial scene because it looked like he was fondling her under her dress with the camera cutting off their lower halves. Anyways the film is considered one of the most sexiest films but also one of the most controversial. And yes the way Klaus describes the plot is what it’s kind of about …
> 
> Caroline saying its not only about ~ the actual plot ~ comes from my film analysis side lmao
> 
> Antiderivatives was random …I can’t remember one thing from calculus except that. I hated that math shit so I have no clue if that was hard or not
> 
> Klaus being an architecture major was also something that randomly came to mind…it just fit lmao also have you MET an architecture major I mean…
> 
> comments and kudos help me survive ...mentally
> 
> ps: Next few chapters are practically completed so will post soon
> 
> Lyrics: it’s nice to have a friend by taylor swift


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a reminder that this fic is rated E for EXPLICIT because of the smut
> 
> pov changes
> 
> all mistakes are mine
> 
> thank you for the kudos and comments <3

_I fuck 'cause I need to_

_I fuck when I want_

_I'll fuck you in love_

_Even though it is not_

_I'll fucking digest you_

_One kiss at a time_

_You wish I was yours_

_And I hope that you're mine_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_August 22nd, 8:10 a.m._

“You two have to figure things out. Talk about it. You two love each other and think of this as a test of that love.”

Katherine rolled her eyes and chipped in. “You need to get laid.”

“She does _not_ need to get laid,” Bonnie interjected.

  
  


Caroline walked between both of her roommates, who have been listening to her grumble and moan about the distance between her and Stefan. Being miles away from her boyfriend for months was exhausting.

A little bit lonely maybe even if she did have Katherine. Plus Bonnie came back last night from her trip. It was nice to have them with her again. She _needed_ advice.

_Both of them had two different ideas on how she could make things better between her and Stefan._

They were on their way to a cafe they usually go to on campus, the day was warm and sunny, and classes were to start tomorrow. They all agreed to have breakfast with each other before they separated for the day; Katherine had to work a double shift and Bonnie was to be with Enzo soon. Caroline still had plans to go to the library to meet up with Klaus. A fact she decided not to tell her two best friends.

  1. Because of Katherine’s tense relationship with him. _If you want to call it that._ They were a mystery to say the least. _A mystery she was never interested in...until now._
  2. It was weird. Her and Klaus never hung out _especially willingly and alone_. If she told them she would get _way_ too many questions she wouldn’t know the answers to.



_Telling them would be the worst idea._

They were all three alongside each other, Caroline’s arms linked with them both, their steps in sync as they walked on the sidewalk.

“Stefan has been gone for five months now. Caroline, he left you—.”

“He didn’t leave _her_. He wanted to spend time with his family,” Bonnie countered.

“And he didn’t even think to invite her? Talk about a future with her and don't even have the balls to introduce her to his parents,” Katherine argued.

Letting go of Caroline, Bonnie stopped walking, her hand out in a pausing gesture. The other two stopped as well, looking over at her curiously. “Wait. I thought you met his parents, Care?”

Katherine held a patronizing smirk on her face, crossing her arms, leaning by Bonnie’s side; _both of them teaming up against her._

“Um, I did... _overthephone.”_

“That does not count!” Bonnie exclaimed, finger pointing accusingly.

“Okay! It doesn’t count!” Caroline cried, shrugging her arms and crossing them defensively.

“I’m sorry,” Bonnie sighed. “But you said you wanted to marry him...I thought you _at least_ met his family.”

“I’ve met Damon...once. Kind of a douchebag.”

Katherine snorted at her word usage. “You can say that again.”

“And I thought speaking to his family over the phone wasn’t so bad…,” she tried to reason. “I did want to marry him. I do! It’s just hard to keep the relationship going…”

“That’s because you two should be on a break. He’s probably getting laid right now as we speak.”

“Stefan isn’t like that,” Caroline gritted her teeth together, annoyed. “He wouldn’t cheat on me, Kat. How many times do I have to say that?”

There was silence between all three girls. Bonnie raised her eyebrows in amusement, as Katherine looked away in shame.

“I know he wouldn't, I’ve met him enough times to know that he can be unconditionally loyal, but still he’s also a _guy,_ Care. They’re not _always_ reliable _...or faithful.”_

“Well, Stefan is the exception.”

“Fine. I’m sorry. You wouldn’t cheat. He wouldn’t cheat,” Katherine deadpanned. “Happy? I just want you to have some fun. Do something exciting for once.”

“And sleeping with someone is exciting?” Bonnie mumbled to herself but it was obviously heard. 

“Yes,” Katherine grumbled back under her breath.

Caroline exhaled harshly. “I’m not going to have a one night stand, Katherine. I’m not like you.”

“That’s for sure.”

“Bonnie, you’re right. I need to just wait it out and if our relationship could survive this then it could survive anything.”

Bonnie nodded in appreciation that she took her advice. “Good. Now I'm craving a nice hot Americano so _can we please move_?”

Loosening the tension the girls lightheartedly continued their walk to the cafe.

* * *

_11:38 a.m._

“I never seen you in such a rush to study before. What’s at the library I don’t know about?”

Klaus was gathering his books, shoving them in his satchel, the corners of each text book poking out the sides of his pack. He hated that he was looking forward to seeing Caroline this strongly.

_After last night all he could think about was her._

Marcel was sitting on their couch playing some video game, eyeing him quizzically every few seconds. The loud sounds of explosions and moaning zombies reverberating in the living room. “Ah. Must be a woman! What’s her name? Could it be Mrs. Rother by any chance?”  
  


Shaking his head he tittered. “Oh, Marcel, you know you’re the only one for me.”

“Damn, I actually feel special. Has Klaus Mikaelson found the one? And his name is Marcel Gerard?” He teased, then abruptly he stood from the couch, eyes solely on the television. “Hell, yeah! Kicked me some zombie ass. Up top!” 

Marcel put his hand out waiting for Klaus to high-five him, who just looked at him ruefully but gave in. 

“Yes! Now,” Marcel sat back on the couch, relaxing his arms over the back, then crossing his ankles on the coffee table casually. “Tell me about this young woman who’s got you worked up.”

“There is no woman who’s got me worked up.”

“Man, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed,” Marcel placed his hand over his heart, and Klaus raised a brow in confusion as Marcel corrected himself. “Tell me about this young _man_ who’s got you worked up?”

Klaus picked up the pillow that was lying on the couch next to him and threw it at Marcel’s head which he quickly dodged.

“Hey, I’m all for it. Whatever makes you happy!” He put his hands up in surrender. Klaus turned back to his bag and put it over his shoulder.

“There’s no one, even if there was it wouldn’t amount to anything.”

Marcel hid a smile as he looked at him and Klaus had to control himself from going over there and choking him just to wipe that knowing grin off his face. 

_“Sure,_ but you seem more chipper than usual. Scratch that. You’re never chipper. But I just thought it maybe had something to do with...someone.” The last word came out sort of _meaningful,_ like he knew who that someone could be, but Klaus soon disregarded it.

He turned his back on him, heading out the door. “I have to go—.”

“Wait! Have you spoken to Stefan today? I need him to tell me how to unlock the next level to this game and I swear to God he’s told me, but for the life of me I cannot remember.”

Klaus stiffened at the reminder of Stefan. 

He hasn’t talked to him in a week, and for that he’s kind of grateful, considering all he can think about is his girlfriend and how much he wants to fuck—

“Klaus?”

Marcel interrupted his thoughts from going to _extremely_ dirty places.

“Right. I’ll call him later...I’ll ask.” With that he walked out the door.

Marcel sat idly watching his roommate leave their apartment, his mind drifting to the drawings he always saw in those notebooks he left lying around.

* * *

_12:05 p.m._

Caroline rushed in her bathroom, hurriedly starting her shower. She looked disgusting when she checked herself out in the mirror. Her hair was in complete disarray from her nap, and she smelled like morning breath. 

_She was running late and she wanted to get there early enough._

The time slipped from her. Exhausted from last night, her mind reliving the events; meeting Klaus at the library, inviting him to her play, _acting in her play—which is draining in itself—_ the walk home, the kiss on her cheek. _She had to admit, it was sweet._ It was especially sweet when he cheered her on, making her feel validated. That sweetness was so _rare_ coming from him.

As the shower continued running, she was cut out of her thoughts when she heard the vibrations of her cell phone on the side table.

Sprinting to her phone, expecting it to be a number of someone she was soon to be meeting up with, instead it was someone familiar and already in her contacts.

Ignoring the slight disappointment she felt, she answered it quickly with as much cheer she could muster. “Hello, boyfriend!”

“Hello, girlfriend.”

She can hear the smile on his face. “I miss you.”

Stefan breathed through the phone, longingly. “I miss you too.”

_“You two are sickening.”_

Someone else spoke in the background, an annoying condescending voice; _Damon._

Caroline plastered a fake smile even if no one could see. “Hello to you too, Damon.” 

“What’s up, Blondie? Destroy anyone’s eardrums with your yapping today?”

“No, but did you have a hard time getting it up today?”

She can just picture his shocked reaction. Elena had spoken to her a month ago about his... _trouble_ in the bedroom and sweet, lovely Elena was naïve enough to tell Caroline all the dirty details. _Details she decided to use against him._

After that she didn’t hear anyone reply, assuming she got to him and he left, she goes back to speaking to Stefan. “Please, do not put me on speaker phone again.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know he would come into the room. He was supposed to be with Elena downstairs.”

  
  
“Elena?”

Stefan paused. “I didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me, what?” Her heart pounded in her ears, waiting on his reply.  
  


“Elena came. She was taking classes online this semester. So Damon invited her to be here for a few weeks with us.”

_And there it was._

The one thing she’s dreaded the most since finding out about them. 

_He would leave her for Elena._

It could be her paranoia speaking, her insecurities, or maybe she was being an idiot but the fact that he _didn’t_ tell her and _assumed_ he did was troubling.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“It might have slipped my mind. Besides I didn’t think it was a big deal…”

_Okay._

_“You thought_ that your ex girlfriend going on a trip with you and your family while you have a girlfriend waiting for you at home was… _‘no big deal’?”_

“Caroline, Elena isn’t here for me, she’s here for Damon. How could you think—?”

“Because Stefan, she’s your ex! That doesn’t seem a _little bit_ weird to you?!”

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“If _that_ doesn’t mean anything. _Then this doesn’t mean anything!”_

She hung up before he could say another word. 

She was _so_ pissed.

_Maybe a bit impulsive._

_But how could he say that Elena going on the trip with him didn’t mean anything?_

_It meant everything._

And okay, yes, _it is_ her insecurities when it comes to his relationship with Elena. _Or how she’s more beautiful than her, and smarter than her and—_

Caroline had always resented Elena, even if she was her friend but they hadn’t communicated as much as they used to, she felt like she barely knew her anymore.

The resentment stemmed from her being once the girlfriend of Stefan and had him and his brother vying for her affection _—from what she was told_ . Matt Donovan— _her first crush—_ even had a thing for her. _Tyler_ — _her first boyfriend—_ had a thing for her.

Everyone wanted Elena.

_And Stefan didn’t ask his own girlfriend to go with him?_

_Did he feel their relationship wasn’t secure? Did he think she wasn’t ready to be around his family but Elena was?_

_Was she not good enough?_

The self doubt mounted full height and she couldn’t make it go away.

Mood soured, she stared at the clock, forgetting her shower was running cold.

* * *

_7:08 p.m._

The one thing he admitted missing while inebriated is the ceasing of nerves. Klaus didn’t get nervous often and when he did, the cigarettes in his jeans pocket would be the first thing he reached for or the flask that was hidden in his black leather jackets. 

_This_ , on the other hand, is a whole different type of anxiety. 

He paced on the tiled floor in front of Caroline’s apartment. He had been standing there debating for 20 minutes on whether or not he should knock. 

It was just a kiss on the cheek. What the _hell_ has him so worked up for? 

But she didn’t show up for their study date and he was worried.

_Not a study date…_

Two friends studying. That’s all it was.

_Friends? When has he ever been friends with Caroline?_

He had classes the rest of the day after he waited an hour for her. He was so disappointed he doubted he could remember what he was taught in any of the lectures.

Klaus had her number, Stefan had given it to him a long time ago. He could have just called but even so he was too nervous...

Just as he was about to turn away and forget the whole thing. The door opened to a pajama clad Caroline. His breath caught at the sight of her; green _short_ shorts that leave little to the imagination, her blue tank top, skin tight, showing off the curve of her breasts _—did she...did she have no bra on?—_ and her hair pulled up into a high messy bun.

“Are you going to stand outside my door all day? Or are you going to _actually_ knock?”

“Apologies. I didn’t—,” Klaus stopped himself when he noticed the red puffy cheeks, the wet tears streaming all the way to her chin. “Are you all right, love?”

Caroline huffed, crossing her arms in a defensive stance, causing her breasts to bunch up further. His eyes fluttered to the swell of her breasts, swearing under his breath that went unnoticed by her. “Like you haven’t heard already.”

Forcing his gaze away from the top of her chest to meet her eyes. “Heard what?”

“Stefan and I broke up.”

Elation flickered through him, but immediately was trampled down by remorse for feeling such a way.

If it was because he kissed her on the cheek good night then it was a pretty dumb thing to break up over even for Stefan’s standards. Additionally, Stefan would have called him about it, but he received no messages today. Klaus frowned, worry etched in his thoughts. “Because of yesterday?”

The adorable furrow of her brow gathered together and she sighed exasperatedly, uncrossing her arms. She opened the door wider for him to walk over the threshold. He closed behind him, following her to the middle of her living room. “No, Klaus, not because of yesterday.” She stopped in front of the coffee table to face him. “Wait, what happened yesterday?”

Well, it was definitely not because of ‘ _what happened yesterday’._

_He rather not bring it up...it was best to move on._

“Never mind about that. What happened with you and Stefan?”

Luckily she seemed to pay no mind to his dilemma because her lips turned down into the cutest pout he thought he had ever seen. It made him want to chuckle, but now wouldn’t be a good time.

Caroline flopped on the couch, grabbing a bottle of... _something_ he really wouldn’t want to question, then took a large swig. He hated seeing people drink away their misery. It was a different story when people casually drank than when they abused it. It was something his father would do, it was _something_ _he used to do_ with not only alcohol, but _cocaine, ecstasy—_

“I broke up with him!” She shrugged sadly. “Damon took Elena to their family trip and Stefan didn’t even _think_ to invite me! And yeah, okay, it’s a whole ass semester of school he’s taking off and didn’t want to weigh me down or make me take another semester, but you know what? I’d do it! _I would do it for him_ because I love him and I planned on staying with him for the rest of my life. And I _know_ he used to be in love with Elena. He’s told me about their past! So why the hell didn’t he tell me she was going to be there!?” Groaning out her frustration she continued, “I made _so_ many plans for us this semester but _instead_ he’s with _Elena._ We were going to be happy and go out more often, take trips together, work hard on classes _together_ since we’d be graduating soon...I mean does _anyone_ care about their education anymore!” Caroline whined, taking another chug from her bottle after her non-stopped rant. 

The roll of his eyes are just itching to take flight, and if she saw him do that she will kick him to the cur—

“Go ahead...you probably think I’m being ridiculous.”

_Well…_

He didn’t answer right away and for some reason it caused her to have a breakdown in front of him. He stood there looking like a fool, moving from one foot to the other. He was not used to crying women. Unless it was Rebekah who had a habit of crying and _yelling;_ _a complete nuisance._ But it was still a very rare sight for him to see, especially when said woman is someone he was very much interested in, _who he shouldn’t be._ He looked around her apartment, hoping for someone to jump in and take over the job of consoling. “Would you like me to _...comfort...you?”_

“Honestly? You look like you’d rather choke on a stick.”

_That_ does _sound more appealing._

Klaus let out a small laugh, “Yeah, well, I’m not used to... _crying._ ”

Caroline tilted her head, her scowl following along. “You could, you know? Sit down. You’re making me feel uncomfortable.”

He _is making_ her _feel uncomfortable?_

Klaus took off his jacket laying it on the lounge chair against the wall, then exhaled deeply. He didn’t want to sit next to her; especially if she was drunk, dressed like _that_. He felt wrong somehow, not because he would take advantage of her, but that she was intoxicated in the first place. He couldn’t help but hear this nagging in the back of his head telling him to leave now and never look back. But he sat down on the dark blue cushion, his elbows lying comfortably on his thighs as he peered at her.

“Bonnie’s always at Enzo’s and Katherine is out somewhere... _again_. I guess working, I don’t even know.” She waved her hand in the air, closed her eyes and sipped from the glass bottle in her other hand, then groaned. “They’re always gone...it gets lonely.” Caroline slumped against the couch, sulking. 

Klaus hummed, nodding to himself, not sure how to proceed but went for the obvious. “ _So._..why did you break up with Stefan?”

“Because, Klaus! It’s _Elena._ ” Like the name of her explained _everything_.

Which he was not going to lie, _it did_. Growing up around the Salvatore brothers and Gilbert sisters you bear witness to the infamous love triangle between Elena, Damon and Stefan.

“ _Right_. Did he say he was getting back with her?”

She sat there contemplating. “...No.”

“Did he _say_ he was still in love with her?”

_“No,_ but she’s _there._ And I’m _here._ That doesn’t sound a little bit odd to you?”

“It does, but maybe he didn’t know she’d be there either?” He tried to reason.

“He did! He just didn't tell me!”

It does throw him off a little. As long as he has known Stefan he has always been big on honesty and commitment. He reminded him too much of his brother, Elijah. Always trying to be the good guy in any given situation.

_If you ask Klaus he would say they’re pain in the a—_

“I’m sorry, Caroline. I don’t know why’d he not tell you.”

“It’s because he still loves her!” A large cry escaped, carrying on the end of her sentence. Grabbing the bottle she took another swig. This time Klaus snatched it from her. “Hey!”

“You shouldn’t be drinking right now.”

“What are you my father?”

“No, I might not have experience in break ups but I have experience in intoxication. I don’t exactly recommend getting drunk when you're trying to drown away your sorrows.”

Caroline studied him, her eyes downcast in pity and from that look, _he wanted to leave._ He knew she knew about his sobriety without knowing the why but still the fact that she was thinking about it right now embarrassed him and he _hated_ it. “I know, Klaus. It’s not alcohol.”

Klaus finally took a good look at the bottle in his hand, then sniffed. “Sparkling cider,” he mumbled.

Bottom lip sticking out, she eyed him softly. “I wanted to get drunk but we ran out of champagne.”

Klaus’ lips twitched, he set the cider down on the coffee table in front of him, then looked back at the blonde beauty next to him. “I’m glad. Drinking is never the answer. No matter how sad you get.” His mind drifted to past mistakes.

Just then time stopped. Caroline’s eyes flickered from his own blues to his lips. One second he was just smiling at her in contentment the next thing he knew her lips were on his. He just as quickly— _with a hint of reluctance—_ pushed her shoulders to break the contact. “Caroline. I think you’re hurt and you’re not thinking straight.” 

Caroline groaned, a vertical wrinkle between her eyebrows apparent. She covered her hands with her face. “You’re right. Ugh, I’m sorry. It’s just so many thoughts running through my head right now.”

_He can imagine, because he has many thoughts running through his._

_She just kissed him and he pulled her away._

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

Slumping his shoulders, _he pulled away even more._

“But, _God,_ it’s Elena and she brings out all these insecurities in me. Stefan doesn’t know it but he does it sometimes too when he talks about her,” Caroline looked ahead, lost in her thoughts, and repressing her tears. “I swear there’s times I think he still loves her…”

She mumbled her last sentence guiltily.

He hated hearing the sadness in her voice, the tears slipping down her porcelain skin. This wasn’t the fierce, fiery Caroline he was used to seeing.

“And I know...she's prettier than me and smarter than me. She’s everything I’m not and maybe I’m just never the one. Maybe I’m destined to be alone or maybe—.”

Fingers gripped her chin and guided her to his lips to stop her babbling. His kiss was hard and unyielding; _he wanted her to stop._

Caroline was beautiful, strong and full of light, she was everything and Elena was _nothing_ in comparison. Listening to her compare herself to that irritating brat was excruciating and hard to hear.

_This woman in front of him is better_ than anyone _he’s ever met._

He pulled away, eyes slowly opening up to meet hers, wide and clouded with what he could only guess is _lust_. 

_That_ was unintentional.

Her lips only moved a breath away from his, her eyes searching. “Klaus.”

The breathy sound of his name coming from her is what drew him back in. He crashed his lips to hers. Breathing her in, the smell of pineapple and coconut from her shampoo lingered. Pulling her in further he felt the softness of her lips, the palm of his hand held moisture from the wetness at her cheek. Her moan vibrated between them as his tongue begged for entrance which she eagerly accepted. 

Her hand caressed his cheek, as their mouths slid hard and feverish against each other. Then slowly the hand smoothed down to his pec pushing him backwards to the back of the couch. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Knees on either side of him, she couldn’t help but grind herself onto his semi-hard member.

_This escalated too quickly._

Klaus groaned at the heat between her legs, his hands automatically taking a hold of her moving hips. A very soft moan slipped from her throat when she felt her clit rub against the fabric of her panty. She broke the kiss, her throat raw and open as she gasped. His mouth quickly latching onto her jaw, nipping a line of small kisses.

Her fingers made quick work of his belt buckle, leaving his jeans undone. One of Klaus’ hands slid to her front, rubbing his palm over her covered core. He could feel her short of breath at his ear as he suddenly slipped his hand inside her panty, his fingers brushed against damped curls. The heat of their fumbling caused him to smell her, the heady scent of her wet core, and his mouth watered at the thought of having a taste, _but not now._ He wanted to be buried _deep_ inside her.

He brushed his fingers continuously over her slit, a finger teasing her before slowly thrusting in. Her breath caught and suddenly she was grabbing his face, pulling his lips towards hers. This kiss was hard and full of hunger, nipping at her lips with his bare teeth, tongues exploring each other.

Quickly her hands were at the hem of his Henley, she tried to pull the shirt off of him, but his hand snapped to take a hold of her wrist, the hand in her shorts seizing its movements, slowly removing from her center. Caroline gasped away from his lips, his strength held her body frozen.

When she looked into his eyes they were grim and panicky. The line of his jaw tightened. It was for a short moment like he was easing his own woeful mind that eventually he loosened his grasp slowly. Neither one broke eye contact while they breathed heavily against each other.

A small, dubious but reassuring smile appeared on her lips while brushing them against his gently as her hand steadily went back to the hem of his shirt. Klaus continued to exhale harshly as she shuffled it off, his chest exposed to her wandering eyes.

It was only seconds but what she saw there she didn’t expect; the first thing her eyes fell upon was his chain of necklaces he hid under his shirt, it was something she never noticed till now. A cultivating tattoo of birds flying from a feather on his shoulder too; _a little unlike him_. But it was the scattered collection of scar tissue that faded across his chest. They were mended burn marks but their disfigurement looked as if they could still cause pain. Especially the large scar at the bottom left of his stomach, that seemed like he was stabbed by a hugely round stake.

There were so many blemishes to the skin but ultimately what dreaded her was the healed bullet wound on his left pec right where his heart lay. A tiny gasp escaped her lips. Before her finger went to trace over it _,_ Klaus pulled her up and dropped her on the couch unceremoniously. Caroline fell back with a yelp, her body bouncing from the soft cushions. 

He confiscated his jeans, then crawled over her, legs opening for him to settle between.

_The moment of perplexity, fear and shock was gone._

The look in her eyes was unclear, until he heard that tiny gasp fall from her lips; _she was surprised and looked in awe at his scars, confused and...a little afraid._ It was too many emotions written across her face; he couldn't decipher each and every one.

He couldn’t tell what was going through her mind, _and he didn’t want to know._

His scars were something he rarely showed, even when he would have his one night stands, his shirt would stay on _—a weird thing to do but they never asked._ Doing it in front of Caroline wasn’t something he planned but it was _Caroline_. The soothing look in her eyes had eased his resolve.

This was wrong on all accounts but the woman he had wanted to go after for a long time is now inviting him to warm her bed _—couch._ He didn’t want to pass up the opportunity even though that might make him not only an awful person but an awful _friend_ as well.

_They broke up anyways...right?_

Ignoring his errant thoughts he grasped her shorts along with her cotton underwear and dragged them down her taut legs, while she pulled over her tank, showing she wore no bra on this whole time.

_He knew it._

Klaus took a moment to stare down at her in awe, her soft bare skin, her hard nipples standing, her glistening core dripping before him.

_She was impatient;_ her mind completely on the task at hand. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pressed him down to her, their chests flushed against each other, his necklaces dangling between her breasts. Kissing him roughly, her tongue slicked against his, her hand wandering between them. Making her way inside his underwear, shaky fingers gently gripped his pulsating member, causing him to break from the kiss. He released a deep groan at the contact of her cold fingers. She gingerly moved her hand, pumping his cock at an even pace, his hips moving on their own accord.

“Fuck.” Reluctantly he gripped her wrist. “If you keep doing that, this will be over before we know it.”

Her smile was sheepish, the look made him kiss her harder than he did before. One of his hands went to push down his boxers leaving them right below his arse, but suddenly she stiffened underneath him that caused him to stop for going further. 

“Do you have a condom?”

_Shit._

Klaus pinched his brow together. “No...I didn’t think—.”

“I know...I didn’t either,” her eyes flickered towards his. “It’s been a while since I...did this and I didn’t think to have any now and Stefan and I would always have condoms when we had sex—.”

She was going into a ramble and Klaus’ face twisted in discomfort. “I don’t think this is a good time to talk about you and Stefan having—.”

“I’m very much clean,” she went on, ignoring his interruption. “...are you?”

Noting her nervousness he answered. “It’s been a while for me too, Caroline but I’ve checked and I’m very much clean.”

Caroline nodded. “Good,” her smile hesitant and shaky, “I'm still on the pill just in case. If you’re okay with—.”

His lips crashed over hers again, not letting her finish the sentence. “I’m okay with it,” he said gruffly. Caroline grinned into the kiss, grabbing a fist full of his hair to pull him in closer.

She gasped at his quickness, sliding her down the couch, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips, her hands grasped his back so she wouldn’t lose her bearing. With one hand he pushed the rest of his boxers down and gripped his aching member at her opening, his other near her hair, as he leaned on his forearm next to her. Shocked by how wet she already was, he rubbed the head at her entrance, coating it with her juices, teasing her. She pushed her hips up, just as he pushed in. At the feeling of being joined they both groaned, their eyes open wide staring into each other.

Once fully sheathed he stilled, both gasped at the extreme pleasure.

It was all too much, having no barrier was a new experience for her, and not something she expected to do with a guy she _barely_ knew, _let alone not cared about._

_Apparently, she is full of surprises lately._

It was so intense she had to close her eyes tightly; _the wonder on his face was not helping._

Caroline tightened her hold over his shoulders, her lips stroke his, coaxing them open, the whimper escaping the back of her throat betraying her from begging him to move.

Slow and deep his hips start, _in and out_.

“God,” she breathed, and he could taste the sparkling cider from her breathy gasps on his tongue, their mouths wet and hot, close to each other.

He didn’t stop his steady rhythm _which pissed her off to no end_. She wasn’t expecting slow and sweet, she wanted hot and heavy, _meaningless_ sex. He was _Klaus_ , surely he knew a thing or two about _fucking_ , not whatever _this_ was.

Moving her hips she tried to make him go faster, but he gripped her hip with one of his hands to still her.

_“Just fuck me, please,”_ she begged, tired of his resistance.

With a heavy groan, _he did,_ his pace going from slow and deep to fast and hard within seconds, the speed of their bodies causing the bun on her head to come undone and rub against the fabric of the couch. 

_Yep, she’s definitely having a bad hair day come morning._

Klaus grabbed the arm of the sofa above their heads to push himself into her faster, making the couch move erratically, the legs sliding along the wooden floor. His other hand still held her hip, but wrapped itself around her lower back to pull her further into him.

“Oh my God,” Caroline sobbed, the tips of her fingers leaving lines down his back as they reached their destination. Holding onto his buttcheeks, she pulled him in deeper if possible, it was all too much but she couldn’t get enough of him. He was everywhere, that masculine, spiced leather, musky scent that’s all _him_ , invaded her nostrils. His grunts following her cries, the slapping of skin; _music to her ears._ The feeling of his sweaty chest rubbing against her own and the look in his eyes so intense you would think they had done this before but in _his_ dreams.

She suspected as much. The ignoring and subtle looks, or flirtatious comments give him away, traits Stefan easily ignored. But it was something she tried not to think too much of either for _obvious_ reasons.

_Except now._

_He liked her, right? What was wrong with using him for a quick romp on the couch?_

And she was upset, hurt and feeling completely invalidated and he was _good_ _at making her feel validated—besides Katherine suggested this._

_And_ when _has she ever taken advice from Katherine?_

She couldn’t help it when she saw him sitting there looking glum, that small light in his eyes that only appeared when he saw her, slowly dying away; she _wanted_ to kiss him. She wanted to make that light brighten and stay there permanently. _So she kissed him first,_ but then he kissed her like _that_.

This need for him was sinful, euphoric and _utterly_ animalistic. She had no idea where this desire for him came from.

_Maybe it was_ the dark, mysterious and almost frightening aura of his that drew her in since the moment they met. _O_ _ _r_ maybe it was _ the enraptured look he had sometimes when he saw her. No one had ever looked at her like that, not even her own boyfriend or any boyfriend in the past.

_Does it even matter_ why _she’s doing this?_

_She can blame Katherine._

He started to hit that spot inside her that made her toes curl, her screams filled the room as he pounded away endlessly. Her legs widened for him to move deeper, but one of his arms came around her left leg that was between him and the couch cushion and he lifted it over his shoulder. She cried at the change of angle, the line between pleasure and pain, the mutual feeling indescribable but _welcomed_. She was blinded by the bright lights behind her eyelids; their fast rhythm never ceasing. She almost felt embarrassed by how wet she was, she can hear the slapping of their skin, making wet gushing noises. She had never felt dirtier; _but that was very much welcomed too_.

_If these are the outcomes of one night stands then maybe she should have done this a long time ago._

_Or maybe this was just having a one night stand with Klaus..._

Throwing her head back, her neck was bare. Without hesitation his teeth hooked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, sucking and biting on her skin lavishly. Her hand slid through his hair, holding him in place. Behind her she heard a crash of the lamp that sat on the side table.

_That was Bonnie’s favorite lamp._

_She’s going to kill her._

But then Klaus’ pelvic is rubbing against her clit and she shrieked so neither one paid any mind to the broken pieces on the floor as he fucked her viciously onto the couch.

“Klaus…” she whispered shakily. “I’m going to...oh _God.._.”

“I know,” he grunted, letting go of her leg, her heels fall to his lower back, pushing her herself up so he could fuck her _harder._ “ _Fuck,_ Caroline you’re so wet.”

Her eyes widened as he picked up speed, the erratic nature of it causing the tension in her lower belly to become unbearable, her hands back on his shoulders clutching tightly; _she came._

Her shouts echoed loud enough for her neighbors to hear, but she had no care in the world for anything. He made her come _undone_ and it was the _only_ thing she could fathom. So consumed by her pleasure she didn’t realize her name tumbled from his lips in a husky groan as he came deep inside her.

Her screams turned to soft whimpers as Klaus continued to drive into her until both of them came down from their high. He was so exhausted he forgot himself and fell limply over her body, his forehead at her collarbone, his thrusts a slow roll of his hips. Fingers continued combing through his hair gently, her other hand went to rub soft circles on his lower back, her legs open on either side of him, nestling him close; making the post-coaital bliss unintentionally _intimate_.

She didn’t really notice her actions, until she felt the hot breath on her collarbone stop and suddenly he was up and off her, withdrawing his soft member, making them both groan at the loss.

Breathing heavily, and feeling a cold draft past them from the AC, cooling her heated body, her eyes landed on his glistening chest as he stood above her. A pack of birds flew from a feather at his shoulder in her view. It was a tattoo that held her curiosity but then her eyes trailed to the scars, she had forgotten in the midst of passion, that held even bigger questions. 

Questions she doubted she would ever get answers to _because she couldn’t let this happen again._

A dangerous hand reached out for hers to take.

_Or...what’s a few more times?_

Then a shiver ran down her spine _—and it was not from the AC._

Caroline hesitated but eventually her fingers brushed over his, sliding them to the top of his forearm and he grabbed her elbow to help her up, her legs aching as they landed on the floor, leaning on his chest to keep right. A foreign stickiness leaked from between her thighs, a clenched feeling at her lower belly made her press them tightly together; _a quiet reminder of what they just did._

His eyes darted down and he questioned her with them, not knowing what he was asking she nodded anyways. Awfully quickly, his arm was on the small of her back and his other was under her knees holding her up bridal style, she latched onto his neck to catch herself.

Klaus stood there for a moment, looking around awkwardly and she wanted to laugh at him but she suppressed it with the tightening of her lips. “My room is that way.” Her finger pointed to a door on their right.

He pressed his lips together in a tight smile. “Thanks.”

Caroline’s soft giggles can be heard as they make their way to her bedroom, _moans of pleasure soon followed._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm thinking, you and I_

_Better just go with the flow_

_Last thing that we should do is go slow_

_Go fast, go fast_

_Go fast, go fast_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is hard....
> 
> comments and kudos is the air I breathe <3
> 
> lyrics: lurk by the neighbourhood (really does well when you listen while reading)


End file.
